La liste des 26
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Quelle histoire peut raconter chaque lettre de l'alphabet pour notre duo Finch/Reese ?
1. Lettre A

**Bonjour à tous. Eh bien finalement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes études me prennent autant de temps, sans tenir compte du travail. (Vive l'alternance !). Comme je l'avais dis, je reviendrai qu'en 2019. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait au mois de Juin, mais plus tôt. **

**Aujourd'hui, je tenais à partager le tout premier chapitre d'une histoire qui est en court d'écriture. Actuellement presque la moitié est écrite. Mais je fais une entorse à ma propre règle : "Ne publie que si tu as terminé de l'écrire". Il faut une première fois à tout. **

**Je remercie Jade pour avoir donné son accord pour l'idée de base qui n'est que autre les lettres de l'alphabet. J'avais déjà songé à écrire dessus à l'époque de Dr House mais le défi me paraissait fou. Aujourd'hui, je me suis dis pourquoi pas. Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit avant goût.**

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Amour**

L'amour. Ce sentiment vif qui pousse à aimer quelqu'un. Ce sentiment capable de faire battre à nouveau un cœur éteint, même deux dans certains cas particuliers. Ce droit d'aimer à nouveau, John Reese ne pensait pas y avoir une nouvelle occasion. Avec ses nombreuses années au sein de la CIA, il avait dû s'adapter pour ne plus éprouver un quelconque sentiment envers une personne. Parce que sa mission était de tuer certaines personnes, même si celles-ci étaient interrogées, auparavant, le sort était toujours le même. Donc l'agent avait dû se faire un barrage entre ce que son cœur lui dictait et ce que son cerveau lui disait. Il avait écouté son cerveau pendant longtemps. Avec sa partenaire de la CIA, il avait tué de nombreuses personnes qui représentaient une menace aux yeux du gouvernement.

Le pire avait été le moment où il aurait dû être tué par Kara. Cette trahison l'avait surpris et l'avait brisé. Il avait seulement confiance en Kara et à cet instant tout s'était envolé en morceaux. Lors de sa fuite, il avait du se soigner dans l'ombre, panser ses blessures. Puis il avait dû se faire discret afin de ne pas se faire repérer par la CIA qui devait croire à sa mort. Car John le savait, s'ils le retrouvaient, il était un homme mort. Il avait alors repensé à Jessica, cette femme qu'il aimait. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une très mauvaise nouvelle. Le premier amour de sa vie avait quitté le monde dans le silence le plus total. Encore plus brisé que jamais, il avait débarqué chez le mari de Jessica et après un échange, il l'avait violement tué. Puis il était revenu dans les grandes rues de la ville de New York, déambulant au milieu des habitants, des touristes. Le regard dans le vague, plus rien ne comptait pour lui à cet instant précis. Même si son cœur battait sous sa main, il avait l'impression qu'il était éteint. Il avait alors commencé à sombrer petit à petit dans la boisson. Ce poison liquide était devenu son ami en très peu de temps. Jusqu'au moment où un jeune avait voulu s'en prendre à lui pour impressionner les amis de sa bande.

Doté de réflexes très précis, John Reese s'était défendu et avait mis tout le monde à terre en quelques coups. Puis quelques heures plus tard il s'était retrouvé sous un pont, a proximité de cet homme bien étrange et si fascinant. Qui aurait cru que cette rencontre allait changer sa vie à nouveau ? Et que quelques mois plus tard, il sourirait ? Qu'il aurait l'envie de se lever le matin pour un but précis ? Qu'il chercherait à attirer l'attention ? Harold Finch l'avait sauvé de cet enfer qui s'était emparé de lui. Grâce à cet homme, John se sentait mieux, il se sentait utile. Mais dans tout cela, son cœur s'était remis à battre. Car progressivement, il était passé de la curiosité, à de l'admiration puis à des sentiments bien plus profonds pour Finch. A ses yeux, Harold comptait plus que tout. Il s'inquiétait pour lui lorsqu'il était sur le terrain ou lorsqu'il traversait une mauvaise journée à cause de ses douleurs. Il l'admirait amoureusement lorsqu'il était si concentré, au point de ne pas remarquer son regard, sur ses programmes ou dans ses recherches. Parfois son regard glissait le long du corps de l'informaticien.

Ces cheveux en épis qui défiaient la gravité, cette bouche et cette langue qui parfois venait mouiller les lèvres. La mâchoire qu'il avait tant envie de toucher et de caresser, cette nuque qu'il voulait couvrir de baiser. Ce petit ventre qu'il voulait toucher et taquiner son patron à propos des poignées d'amours. Ses hanches, il avait envie d'y poser ses mains dessus et le frôler. Puis ces jambes qu'il voulait caresser. La partie la pire aux yeux de Reese était les lèvres de son patron. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de l'embrasser ? Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé la saveur qu'elles pouvaient bien avoir ? Combien de fois avait-il pensé que Finch était peut être un bon embrasseur ? Combien de fois dans ses rêves, il s'était vu l'embrasser avec une telle passion qu'il s'était réveillé confus, le cœur battant ?

John Reese ne pouvait plus fuir la réalité : il était amoureux de Finch. Mais comment annoncer une telle chose ? Est-ce que Finch était du même bord que lui ? Harold pouvait-il laisser Grace de côté pour l'aimer lui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, John était déterminé à avoir la réponse avant de risquer le tout pour tout. Il en avait déjà eu quelques unes et cela l'avait fait réfléchir.

Alors ce matin, comme tous les jours, il devait prendre une bonne inspiration et se concentrer pour ne pas laisser ses émotions et ses sentiments prendre le dessus devant son patron. Gravissant les marches de la bibliothèque, chargé de beignets et de boissons, il fut accueilli par un malinois de bonne humeur. Un peu plus loin, Finch avait cessé de tapoter sur son clavier pour observer l'agent. Le regard de Finch croisa immédiatement celui de John. Reese sourit et déglutit avant d'approcher et de déposer les effets sur le bureau ovale.

-_Petit déjeuner._

_-Vous avez peur que je ne me nourrisse pas suffisamment Mr Reese ?_

_-On ne sait jamais … On dirait que vous êtes tellement concentré sur vos ordinateurs que je suppose que vous serez capable d'oublier de prendre un petit déjeuner._

Finch lui fit les yeux ronds, le front plissé.

-_Pas à ce point là Mr Reese._

_-Je prends mes précautions. _Fit John avec un clin d'œil, glissant la boîte de donuts.

Finch fronça les sourcils et loucha sur les différentes couleurs qui recouvraient les beignets. Il jeta son dévolu sur le rouge, au goût de la fraise et croqua dedans. Reese l'imita en prenant la même saveur.

-_Pas de numéro ? _

_-Comme vous pouvez constater Mr Reese, la Machine ne nous a rien donné pour le moment._

_-Mais elle peut toujours se réveiller…_

_-Exact._

_-Ca tombe bien, j'ai du ménage à faire. _Affirma John.

Finch lança un regard interrogatif et comprit lorsque John haussa les épaules.

-_Oh._

_-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas que je le fasse ici._

_-Non en effet. _Approuva Finch, avec un sourire pincé.

John gloussa et préféra s'éclipser dans une autre pièce pour y faire son ménage comme il l'avait si bien dit, sous entendu, nettoyer ses armes et éventuellement faire un inventaire de ce qui pouvait bien manquer. Harold l'observa partir et soupira. Bear leva sa tête vers lui, les yeux doux. Finch sourit au malinois avant de reporter son regard sur le codage qu'il avait interrompu lors de l'arrivée de son agent.

Il reprit la programmation, pas totalement concentré, son esprit guidé vers son agent… Pourquoi John avait-il choisi le même goût que lui, comme bien souvent ces derniers temps ? Etait-ce un signe ? Où John faisait-il exprès pour chercher à le déstabiliser ? Ce qui le perturbait vraiment, c'est que depuis quelques jours, il avait l'impression que son agent était heureux. Pourquoi John souriait-il encore plus qu'a l'accoutumée ? Avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Mais Finch avait beaucoup de mal à croire en cette possibilité car son agent ne faisait que passer son temps à la bibliothèque ou bien sur le terrain lors des missions. Il secoua la tête et essaya de se reprendre. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était un peu jaloux. Parce qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien rendre son agent de si bonne humeur. Que c'était ironique. Lui qui l'avait embauché, il savait dès que le début que John avait un charme si particulier qu'il était capable d'attirer les belles femmes. Mais lui aussi était tombé sous le charme de son agent après quelques mois. Son sourire, ses yeux bleus et son côté un peu rentre dedans avaient finis par avoir raison de lui. Si dans un premier temps il s'était refusé de croire qu'il aimait son agent, il avait fini par admettre la réalité des choses. Mais jamais il ne dirait quoi que ce soit. Car il était le patron et pour lui, un employeur n'avait pas à dire ou encore moins avoir une relation avec son employé. Il avait donc du réfléchir et changer ses manières de répondre. Ainsi quand Reese osait le taquiner, selon la taquinerie, soit il lui répondait soit il restait muet et neutre.

Il se maudissait parfois d'avoir des sentiments car rien n'était simple maintenant. Car lorsque John s'approchait de lui, il pouvait sentir son eau de vie. Instantanément, son cœur s'accélérait et il pouvait parfois éprouver quelques difficultés à s'exprimer, à son plus grand dam. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. Il en avait même oublié Grace et cela était très révélateur. Il était donc capable d'oublier ce qui avait été un grand amour pour lui, pour se consacrer à un autre, accessible. Enfin accessible était un bien grand mot. Il pouvait voir John, lui parler, parfois le toucher, parfois passer du temps avec lui en dehors des missions en allant au restaurant ou bien en se faisant un petit cinéma.

Il savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se redressa et préféra chasser ses idées osées pour se consacrer pleinement au codage. Mais quelques minutes après, il entendit un petit fracas. Bondissant de surprise, il se leva et alla voir. Il vit John assit par terre, les yeux grands ouvert, étonné. Finch mit quelques secondes à comprendre que si John se trouvait dans cette position particulière, c'était parce que la chaise avait rendu son dernier souffle.

-_Eh bien Mr Reese ? _

John se releva souplement.

-_La chaise a cédé._

_-Et après vous vous inquiétez quant au fait que je ne me nourrisse pas suffisamment. Vous comprenez pourquoi je fais attention ? _Se moqua Finch.

_-Je soupçonnerai plutôt que vous avez trafiqué cette chaise. _Taquina John.

_-Pour vous blesser ? Ce serait idiot de ma part._

Finch ramassa ce qui devait être l'assisse, fendue en deux.

-_Depuis quand vous vous inquiétez pour moi Harold ? _

Prit au dépourvu par cette remarque, Finch se figea.

-_Un bon ami se doit d'être inquiet dans une telle situation. _Rétorqua Harold.

John fit la moue peu convaincue.

-_Hum. Je préfère vous laisser, la vue de ces armes ne me rassure guère._

Alors que Finch allait prendre la fuite, Reese rattrapa son bras et l'empêcha de partir.

-_Elles sont déchargées, vous n'avez pas a en avoir peur Harold._

_-Chargées ou non, je ne suis pas à l'aise._

Alors que Finch allait insister pour quitter la pièce, John le retint encore. Harold tourna la tête et croisa le regard de John. A la fois pétillant et triste.

-_Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?_

_-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Mr Reese. _Souffla Finch.

Reese sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et relâcha son patron, confus. Finch lui lança un regard incrédule avant de prendre la direction du couloir sans un mot, dans une démarche raide.

-_Bon sang, qu'est ce qui m'a pris… _Marmonna John.

Il se passa la main sur le visage et s'accroupit pour ramasser les morceaux de la chaise. Il s'était laissé aller et avait bien failli montrer à son patron qu'il l'aimait et qu'il aurait voulu que celui-ci passe plus de temps avec lui. Mais John savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions. Soupirant, il jeta le tout à la poubelle et ramassa les balles qui jonchaient sur le vieux tapis, sans se douter que quelques mètres plus loin, Harold était adossé contre un mur après une intersection de couloir. Le cœur battant, il tentait de calmer ses pulsions. Bon sang Reese avait osé le toucher, poser sa main sur son bras et exercer une pression dessus. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore la chaleur de sa main sur son bras, malgré les différentes couches de vêtements. Il déglutit et ferma les yeux. Mais cela ne le calma pas au contraire. Il repensa à toutes les fois où il avait voulu se trahir et sauter sur son agent, toutes les fois où il avait réveillé de lui et qu'il s'était réveillé soit essoufflé soit en nage.

-_Finch ? _

L'informaticien sursauta violement et rouvrit les yeux. Le visage de John n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres du sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser son visage. Il déglutit et chercha à reculer encore plus par réflexe alors qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Son visage était entre les deux bras de John, dont les mains étaient posées sur le mur. Le regard intense de John ne rassura pas Finch, qui commençait à perdre ses moyens.

-_John…_

_-Harold…_

_-Que faites-vous ?_

_-Je devrais vous retourner la question Harold._

_-Moi ?_

_-Que faites-vous ici ? Ça va ? _

_-Je … reculez Mr Reese s'il vous plaît._

_-Non._

Reese avait décidé de ne plus attendre. Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout. Il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait fait l'erreur de retenir son patron et curieusement cela avait éveillé en lui un tel désir qu'il ne pouvait pas passer outre. Puis la réaction de Finch lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il n'avait jamais vu ces yeux si … il n'avait même pas de mot pour le décrire tellement il avait été pris de court et que sur le coup il l'avait relâché en pensant que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

-_John. _Tenta de gronder Finch.

Finch sentait qu'il allait faire une bêtise s'il ne s'éloignait pas rapidement de son agent. Son cœur ne semblait pas se calmer, son souffle était court, sa bouche, entre ouverte. John le fixait sans bouger. Finch avait la désagréable impression qu'il était prit dans un piège.

-_Ne paniquez pas Harold._

_-Je ne … _

_-Si. Vous avez peur._

Finch ravala sa salive.

-_De quoi avez-vous peur ? _

_-Cela ne vous regarde pas. _Répondit froidement Finch en fuyant son regard.

_-J'ai l'impression que cela a à voir avec moi._

Devant l'absence de réponse de son patron, John poursuivi :

-_Vous ne voulez rien dire ? _

_-Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis un homme très secret ? _Murmura Finch.

_-Pas si secret._

_-Quoi ? _

_-Vous pensez que je ne vois rien ?_

_-De quoi parlez-vous ? _

_-Quand je suis de dos, je sens votre regard. Quand je me retourne on dirait que vous reprenez votre masque comme si vous étiez en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas sourire ? Vous croyez que je ne vois pas que vous êtes troublé par ma présence ? …_

_-John ! _

Finch bougea et chercha à s'échapper. John était beaucoup trop proche de lui, beaucoup trop. Dans un geste désespéré, Finch poussa le bras de John. Mais l'agent résista et se rapprocha encore plus de lui, plaquant son corps contre le sien pour le retenir.

-_Vous pensez que je ne sais pas ? Depuis quelques temps vous vous trahissez. Vos regards, vous manies, vos réponses… votre inquiétude quand je suis sur le terrain. Vous pensez être discret ? Ecoutez Finch, votre cœur bat._

_-Je … je …._

Une issue. Il devait trouver une issue pour fuir cette situation très gênante. Que devait-il dire ? Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Sa peau se chauffait au contact de l'agent, ses lèvres étaient sèches, ses jambes tremblaient et il sentait l'excitation monter un peu en lui.

-_Finch …_

_-Mr Reese, je vous ordonne de me laisser passer. Immédiatement. _Fit L'informaticien, un peu plus sûr de lui, le fusillant du regard.

_-Non. Pas tant que je n'ai pas mes réponses._

Finch lui lança un regard outré. Décidant de jouer la provocation, il lâcha :

-_Vous ne voulez sûrement pas que je fasse quelque chose que vous ne voudriez pas._

Cette phrase eue pour effet de faire écarquiller les yeux de John et de le laisser muet. Finch profita de cet instant pour passer sous un bras et se précipiter dans la minuscule chambre pour s'y enfermer. Essoufflé, il s'assit sur le sol. Oui il avait prit la poudre d'escampette et il n'en était pas fier. Déjà il devait accepter le fait que John venait de lui avouer ses sentiments d'une certaine façon. Pourquoi John jouerait avec lui ? Finch savait que John n'était pas du genre à s'amuser comme ça et que s'il provoquait, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Il n'était pas content de lui : il s'était trahi et John avait tout vu. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il lui avouer ? Devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Devait-il faire une pirouette comme il savait si bien les faire ? Un détail lui revint en tête. Le sourire de John. Si John avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, pour quelle raison avait-il pu oser un tel rapprochement dangereux ? Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il resta de longues minutes à réfléchir. Puis fort de sa décision il quitta l'espace exigu. Il chercha son agent mais se rendit compte que John n'était plus là. Même son matériel de nettoyage avait été précieusement rangé. Bear était toujours là cependant. Finch fronça les sourcils. A quel instant John avait-il quitté les lieux ? Et pourquoi ? Inquiet, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur et lança son programme de géolocalisation. Rapidement il retrouva la trace de son agent, déambulant rapidement dans les rues. Intrigué, Finch n'eu aucun mal à accéder au réseau de surveillance et d'observer la démarche nerveuse de John.

Les traits de John étaient crispés. Finch déglutit et baissa les yeux. De toute évidence, depuis le début son agent l'aimait. Et il n'avait rien vu, lui l'homme si observateur et si paranoïaque, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il retira ses lunettes et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il était plus que temps de mettre les choses à plat. Finch laissa la fenêtre indiquant l'emplacement de John en temps réel et préféra attendre que celui-ci soit rentré chez lui. Car il était hors de question d'avoir une discussion à l'extérieur, au milieu des oreilles indiscrètes. Et surtout aux yeux de la Machine même si Harold se doutait qu'elle serait la première au courant de ce qu'il avait à dire.

En attendant, Harold essayant tant bien que mal de poursuivre son programme, son esprit perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir, ce rapprochement inattendu et cette proximité qui l'avait mortifié sur place. Quelques bips d'erreurs se firent entendre et Finch soupira. Inutile d'insister il n'était pas concentré sur ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Alors pour donner le change et s'occuper, il préféra prendre le livre qui avait attiré son attention pour le lire. Ce n'est finalement que vers 21h que John rentra chez lui. Cela rassura Finch qui pensait que son agent n'allait jamais rentrer.

Il avait attendu toute la journée. Il était temps d'aller le voir. Mettant son système en veille, accrochant la laisse de Bear, il prit une bonne inspiration avant de quitter les lieux, d'un pas nerveux. Il fut devant l'immeuble de John en quelques minutes et resta quelques secondes derrière le volant, se demandant encore s'il avait prit la bonne décision. Bear s'agitait, ayant reconnu l'endroit. Harold eu un petit rire. Il fallait dire qu'entre l'enthousiasme de Bear et son stress, il y avait un gouffre. Il sortit de l'habitacle, pénétra dans le hall d'accueil et prit l'ascenseur. A peine arrivé à l'étage et que les portes s'ouvraient sur le palier, Bear se précipita vers la porte du loft de John.

Finch pensa que pour la discrétion, c'était peine perdue. En effet, l'instant d'après, la porte du loft s'ouvrit et John sourit en voyant Bear se faufiler. Son sourire ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il croisa son patron.

-_Nous devons parler Mr Reese._

Reese le laissa passer. Finch entra donc dans le loft d'un pas un peu mal assuré. Il en profita pour tenter de trouver un indice sur une quelconque présence féminine mais il ne vit rien. Au contraire le loft semblait aussi vide que depuis le jour où il avait offert les clés. John n'avait même pas mis une touche personnelle, rien du tout.

-_Je suppose que je suis viré. _

Eberlué, Finch pivota et ancra son regard dans celui de son agent.

-_Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela Mr Reese ?_

_-Pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Sinon vous ne serez pas ici._

Harold se mortifia. Reese se trompait lourdement sur la raison de sa venue. Ne voulant pas qu'il ne croit davantage à cette idée, Finch se rapprocha de lui, à une distance respectable.

-_Non John, je ne suis pas venu pour vous virer. _

_-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? _Questionna John, une lueur sombre.

-_Parce que nous devons aborder un certain sujet délicat._

John pencha la tête en guise de réponse et invita Finch à prendre place dans le canapé. Ils s'assirent tout en gardant une certaine distance. De toute évidence, John semblait nerveux et redoutait ce que son patron allait dire, ses mains jointes. Finch, quant à lui, cherchait ses mots. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être brutal ni manquer de respect.

-_John. Pour quelle raison avez-vous fait cela tout à l'heure ?_

Reese se pinça les lèvres et s'adossa au dossier du canapé sans prêter un seul regard pour l'informaticien.

-_Parce que j'essayais de prouver quelque chose. _

La réponse ne fut pas satisfaisante pour Harold.

-_Que voulez vous prouver ?_

_-Que vous n'êtes pas insensible. Mais je me trompais._

_-John…_

_-Désolé._

_-Ne le soyez pas… _Murmura Finch.

-_Pourquoi ? _Demanda vivement John, étonné.

-_Peut être que vous avez eu raison d'agir comme vous l'avez fait._

John osa enfin croiser le regard de Finch, guettant sa réponse.

-_Vous m'avez donné matière à réfléchir. Et je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous dire la vérité ? _

_-Vous me cachez quelque chose Harold ? _Plaisanta John, mal à l'aise.

-_Oui. _Affirma le plus vieux, gêné.

-_Qu'est ce que vous dissimulez ? _

_-Il se pourrait que j'ai quelques … sentiments._

_-Sentiments ?_

_-Sachez que je vous apprécie John. _

_-Mais moi aussi Harold. Vous êtes un bon ami et vous devez le savoir._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Mr Reese._

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux hommes. Chacun s'observait. Reese analysait les rictus nerveux de son patron, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux. Finch se passait la langue sur ses lèvres soudainement sèches, se triturait les doigts, avait les joues légèrement colorées et il avait du mal à soutenir le regard de John.

-_Vous …_

_-J'aurai dû me taire. _Dit finalement Harold avant de se lever et de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur John, qui tira sur son bras et le fit atterrir sur ses genoux. Finch lui lança un regard éberlué avant de se retrouver allongé sur le canapé, sous son agent. Reese, le souffle court, se demandait s'il ne faisait pas une erreur. Mais vu l'expression de Finch, de la joie mélangée à de la peur, il su qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Doucement, il se pencha sur lui alors que le cœur de l'informaticien s'emballait à nouveau. Avec douceur, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Finch. Harold gémit mais plaça rapidement ses mains dans les cheveux de John pour le retenir. Si Reese avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait mais il était occupé à embrasser l'homme qu'il désirait depuis longtemps. Par instinct, John rapprocha son corps de celui de Finch, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus indiscrets, ne se détachant pas de ses lèvres. Mais à bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer et reprendre leurs respirations.

-_C'était ce que vous vouliez me dire ? _Demanda John.

-_Parfaitement._

Finch exerça une pression et rapprocha le visage de l'agent pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Reese lui donna ce qu'il voulait et osa enfin caresser sa joue. Doucement il retira les lunettes de Finch et les déposa sur la petite console en bout de canapé. Reese sentait que son patron avait besoin de plus, sentant ses gestes devenir de plus en plus maladroits, tirant sur ses vêtements. Il déposa un baiser au creux du cou et le sentir frissonner.

-_John … _

Habituellement, Finch préférait prendre le temps mais son corps ne semblait plus pouvoir se retenir. Il avait trop attendu, ils avaient joué trop longtemps. Une douce chaleur avait commencé à envahir le bas de son dos et à un autre endroit plus intime. Il se sentit gêné de ne pas savoir se contrôler mais rapidement il comprit que c'était également le cas de son agent, le sentant contre sa cuisse.

-_Harold …._

_-John….Je … je …_

Mais Reese rampa un peu sur le corps enflammé de Finch et alla mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Finch poussa une exclamation de surprise et se mordit les lèvres. Ce geste bénin lui procurait étrangement encore plus de plaisir. Frustré, l'informaticien donna un coup de bassin. John rit et descendit pour voir le visage de son nouveau compagnon.

-_Vous ne voulez pas prendre un peu de temps ? _Ricana John.

-_Vous avez déjà la réponse. _Répondit avec effronterie le plus âgé.

Reese hausa un sourcil, amusé.

-_Ca faisait combien de temps que vous me cachiez votre secret Harold ? _

_-John ! _Fit Finch.

-_Allons allons je suis curieux de savoir ! _Reese tira sur la chemise de son patron et glissa une main sous la chemise pour toucher sa peau moite.

-_Longtemps…_

_-Combien de temps ? _

_-Peut être … _Finch gémit sous la main baladeuse de John qui se promenait sous la chemise et ferma les yeux. _Une bonne année._

John s'arrêta net, Finch rouvrit les yeux, perplexe.

-_Depuis que je vous ai sauvé des griffes de Root ? _

_-Oui. _Souffla Harold.

-_C'est pareil pour moi. _Lâcha John.

Finch afficha un large sourire, ému, avant de reprendre à nouveau le baiser, qui se fit de plus en plus intense, plus chaud. Les deux hommes avaient besoin de bien plus que des baisers… John n'avait eu aucune relation depuis la dernière qu'il avait eue avec Zoé. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que l'informaticien avait été abstinent depuis bien longtemps que lui…Mais comment il aurait pu s'en douter ? Finch répondait à ses attouchements, son corps s'enflammait et il ne masquait pas son plaisir. Après quelques gestes hésitants et des vols de vêtements, ils se retrouvèrent nus sur le canapé, sans aucune honte. Les corps collés, enlacés, ils savouraient l'odeur de l'autre, son contact, sa peau, les mains baladeuses. Les bruits des corps frottés se firent entendre, des gémissements rauques, parfois des exclamations de surprise, des prénoms chuchotés.

Il n'y avait aucune gêne. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient depuis si longtemps. Parce que l'amour qui les unissait était si puissant. Ils avaient dissimulés leur amour, leur sentiment pendant un moment et ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir. L'amour était un sentiment puissant entre eux et rien ne semblait pouvoir venir le briser.

* * *

_A suivre ... _

_Et si vous avez des idées de titres pour certaines lettres (qui a dit que j'avais écrit dans l'ordre), n'hésitez pas à en souffler quelques uns ! Si cela m'inspire, votre nom sera mentionné en guise de remerciement._


	2. Lettre B

**Bonjour à tous. J'ai bien conscience que cela fait un mois que j'ai posté mon premier chapitre... J'écris doucement. Mais j'avance et je sens mon imagination revenir progressivement. J'espère que j'aurai terminé toutes les lettres de l'alphabet d'ici fin Août mais ce serait un sacré défi !**

**Merci à Isatis et Gothikana pour vos rewiews. Et a "Guest" aussi. **

**Chapitre dédié à Isatis puisque c'est elle qui a soufflé le titre. Et encore merci pour ta correction aussi !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère que la prochaine lettre ne mettra pas autant de temps à arriver !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Bibliothèque**

La bibliothèque était un lieu apaisant. De part son calme, l'odeur des différents ouvrages, ses couloirs à n'en plus finir, ses nombreuses étagères chargées en livres de plusieurs domaines : romans, culture, thriller, policiers, enquête… Harold Finch s'y sentait à sa place. Cet endroit lui apportait la sérénité et l'apaisait. Car depuis tout petit, il adorait lire des livres, il était curieux. Mais son père n'avait pas les moyens de lui offrir les livres qu'il aurait souhaités. Alors très jeune il avait dû se fier à son imagination et s'inventer une petite bulle personnelle où il se plongeait lorsqu'il se sentait triste ou lorsqu'il en éprouvait le besoin. Il s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses, sur tous les sujets possibles : ce qu'allait être son avenir, ce qu'il ferait une fois adulte, ce qui se passerait dans vingt ans, ce qui serait nouveau, ce qui changerait. Et malgré les nombreux scénarii qu'il s'était imaginé à plusieurs reprises, jamais il n'aurait cru que sa vie basculerait aussi rapidement.

De l'homme naïf et insouciant qu'il était, il avait dû rapidement devenir paranoïaque et très prudent du jour au lendemain. En moins de 24H, tout avait basculé alors qu'il était à peine un adulte. Prendre de telles responsabilités aussi jeune, il avait eu peur de ne pas s'en sortir. Au cours de sa fuite, il avait traversé plusieurs villages et villes. Avec souplesse, il avait apprit à ne pas croiser le chemin d'un seul policier. Car il savait qu'il était recherché activement par plusieurs services : le FBI, la CIA et le gouvernement. Casquette vissée sur la tête, il avait déambulé dans les ruelles plusieurs nuits avant de trouver un lieu : une bibliothèque.

Il y était entré et en quelques secondes il s'était retrouvé entouré de livres. Il avait longuement regardé les ouvrages, apprécié le toucher, lu les résumés. Puis au détour d'un rayonnage, il avait vu une table où étaient disposés deux ordinateurs. Il avait hésité puis finalement il s'était dirigé vers la machine. En quelques minutes, il avait piraté la banque de données communes des titres d'identités. Il avait créé un nouveau dossier avec son propre prénom et un autre nom : Wren. Il avait informé quelques lignes : une adresse virtuelle pour le moment, sa naissance à New York, son ancien cursus inventé dans un lycée très discret, dont il était sûr que personne n'irait soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Puis il avait tout enregistré. Au moment où il s'était levé, il avait entendu des sirènes s'approcher. Pris de panique, il avait cherché une autre issue du regard. Une porte avait attiré son attention. Il s'y était précipité et s'était retrouvé dans un minuscule couloir menant vers les toilettes et une porte de secours. Il avait essayé de sortir par la sortie de secours mais elle était fermée, bloquée. Paniqué, il s'était retourné et adossé contre la porte, réfléchissant alors qu'il captait les crissements de pneus juste devant la bibliothèque.

Il s'était précipité vers les toilettes dans l'espoir d'y trouver une fenêtre. Bingo. Mais il n'était ni sportif, ni athlétique. Il avait eu du mal à grimper sur le mur, tirer sur ses bras pour passer l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Les deux mètres qui le séparait du sol de l'autre côté avaient bien failli lui faire regretter son choix, mais il s'était lancé. La réception dans cette ruelle sombre et vide avait été maladroite. Se relevant, il avait prit ses jambes à son cou, fuyant les lieux. En quelques secondes il avait retrouvé la foule de la ville et s'y était glissé, telle une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Grâce au peu d'argent qu'il lui restait, il s'était payé un petit encas après cet exercice intense, afin de nourrir son pauvre estomac qu'il privait.

Qui aurait cru que quelques années plus tard, il rachèterait une bibliothèque avec son ami Nathan ? L'ironie l'avait frappé à ce moment là. En réalité, il adorait les bibliothèques malgré son seul mauvais souvenir lors de son escapade périlleuse. Nathan ne prêtait aucune attention aux livres, ne s'intéressait pas à la culture, mais s'il l'avait acheté avec lui, c'est parce qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre. Avant l'achat, l'informaticien s'était rendu sur les lieux et l'avait visité seul. Dès les premières secondes dans le bâtiment, Harold avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il ne se permettait plus depuis sa fuite : la paix. Ces lieux abandonnés, les nombreux livres au sol, l'odeur mélangée du papier, du cuir, du bois, l'aspect froid l'avaient mis à l'aise, ces murs en pierre et marbre. Tel un poisson dans l'eau, il s'était frayé un petit chemin entre les livres qui jonchaient le sol, observant avec intérêt ce nouvel endroit. La table à l'entrée, où se trouvait un chandelier ancien, entouré de livres, l'avait un peu intrigué. On pouvait dire qu'il marchait au milieu de mille et une histoires différentes. Les nombreuses poutres de soutien ne lui faisaient pas peur. Les marches en pierre lui avait redonné le sourire quelques secondes, puis il les avait gravit, tout en prenant soin de profiter de chaque seconde de sa découverte, frôlant la rambarde de bois et de fer forgé d'un motif ancien. Arrivé au palier de l'étage, son regard avait été attiré par la grille de fer au fond de l'allée. Curieux, il s'était dirigé vers celle-ci.

Grâce à la clé qui était restée dessus, il avait pu ouvrir la porte et pénétrer dans ce qui devait être une ancienne réserve pour les œuvres les plus vieilles. Les bureaux en bois, où s'entassaient des piles de livres, étaient comme neufs, polis. Attiré, Harold avait posé ses doigts sur cette surface étonnamment lisse, ceci s'expliquant par les nombreuses couches de vernis dont le bureau avait été recouvert. Malgré l'absence d'électricité, les grandes fenêtres laissaient passer une bonne partie du jour même avec l'échafaudage bâché à l'extérieur. Il se sentait apaisé. En poursuivant son exploration, il avait fini par rejoindre une partie de la bibliothèque qui semblait intacte. Bouquins précieusement rangés dans les meubles, par ordre. Ce qui avait surprit l'informaticien était le nombre de livres que cet endroit pouvait contenir. Combien pouvait-il y en avoir ? Continuant, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait véritablement plusieurs rangées, une table, un petit espace qui devait servir à étudier les manuels, un petit coin d'eau, un monte charge pour monter ou descendre les livres… C'est comme cela qu'il avait convaincu Nathan d'investir et de racheter cet endroit.

Mais pendant quelques années, il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Jusqu'au moment où il avait suivi Nathan. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir que son ami avait investit les lieux pour en faire une petite base secrète. A cet instant, Harold avait sentit que cet endroit allait devenir encore plus important qu'il ne l'était. Et il ne s'était pas trompé sur ce point. Les jours qui avaient suivi, il avait eu son horrible accident. Cet attentat qui l'avait rendu infirme pour le reste de sa vie et qui allait lui engendrer une vive douleur tous les jours. La bibliothèque avait été le premier lieu en dehors de l'hôpital où il avait connu ses fortes douleurs. Il avait trouvé un refuge en elle et instinctivement il avait choisi de rester là bas quand il n'allait pas bien. Alors malgré ses douleurs durant ces instants très difficiles, il avait pu se réfugier dans la lecture et tenter d'oublier le fait que sa vie avait brutalement basculé. En plus d'avoir perdu Nathan, il avait perdu toute vie sociale. Les heures les plus dures, il les avait connu dans cet endroit et nul part ailleurs. C'est aussi ici qu'il avait prit la grande décision de poursuivre le travail de son ami décédé : sauver les numéros pertinents.

Au début, il n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose hormis noter les mots dictés par la machine et faire des recherches sur les différentes personnes. Progressivement, il apprenait dans un sens comment repérer des menaces, voir les signes avant coureur d'un meurtre, d'un enlèvement ou d'une disparition. Mais il perdait les numéros à chaque fois. Une par une, les photos s'accumulaient sur son triste tableau en verre ébréché. La deuxième décision la plus importante n'avait pas tardé à venir : embaucher un agent. Quels ne furent pas ses regrets quand il avait réalisé que le premier était un traître et qu'il avait dû l'enterrer malgré son dos douloureux, sa nuque raide et le fait qu'il se remettait tout doucement de son accident. Après cet incident de parcours, il avait fait le choix de prendre son temps pour sélectionner le bon agent et tenter une approche à la fois correcte et discrète. Alors même s'il avait mauvaise conscience avec la perte continue des numéros, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas choisir un agent de nouveau …

-_Harold ? _

Il se tourna vers son agent et lui offrit un sourire timide, levant la tête. Reese lui donna un baiser pour le rassurer.

-_Tu me semblais bien plongé dans tes réflexions Harold. _Dit John.

-_Oh … _

_-On dirait que ce n'est pas joyeux. _

_-Ca va John. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_-Harold ? _

_-Je me remémore … certains moments que j'ai pu vivre dans une bibliothèque. _Avoua Finch.

_-Une ? _S'amusa John, en rapprochant sa chaise pour se mettre à côté de son compagnon, qui était dans son fauteuil face aux moniteurs.

_-Bonne remarque John. En effet, je n'ai pas connu que celle-ci. _Affirma Finch.

_-Ah bon ? _ Demanda John perplexe.

_-Oui. N'as-tu pas oublié que j'ai fuis ? _

_-Si je me souviens mais tu ne m'as pas raconté toute l'histoire Harold…_

_-Parce que je voulais préserver un peu mes secrets mais à quoi cela sert-il maintenant ?_

John sourit.

-_Alors tu veux bien me dire ? _

_-Volontiers._

Finch lui narra alors toutes les bibliothèques. En particulier la toute première qu'il avait connue, celle de son enfance. Alors qu'il vivait dans une petite ville avec peu de moyens, l'école primaire était dotée d'une bibliothèque avec des ouvrages destinés aux enfants. Il se souvenait du premier roman qu'il avait touché ce jour là. Un simple roman d'enquête qu'il avait adoré lire. Mais il n'avait pas pu en lire beaucoup car il y avait essentiellement des contes pour enfants, des bandes dessinées … Peu de livres pour les adolescents et adultes. Alors lorsqu'il était arrivé au collège, il s'était mis en quête de la bibliothèque avant d'apprendre que l'établissement n'en possédait pas. Il avait fait des recherches et avait fini par trouver une bibliothèque à moins de 700 m de l'établissement. Chaque vendredi soir, il s'y était rendu et il prenait des livres, deux ou trois pour la semaine grâce à sa carte d'abonnement qu'il avait pu avoir gratuitement. Mais cela ne lui avait pas suffit…. Il était toujours frustré d'être limité au niveau des choix alors c'est pour cette raison également qu'il avait fait appel à son imagination débordante pour s'inventer des intrigues.

Puis une fois au lycée, il n'avait plus remis les pieds là bas, étant scolarisé assez loin. Il avait dû se résoudre à n'être jamais satisfait, lui le génie incompris. Au MIT, fraîchement après sa fuite, il avait pu en revoir d'autres. Rapidement, dès les premières secondes, sa soif de lecture et d'apprentissage était revenue au galop. Il se souvenait de la première fois. Ce jour-là il n'avait pas cours ….

*_A l'époque du MIT*_

_-Bon Harold tu choisis ? _

_-C'est compliqué Nathan._

_-Pourquoi tu te compliques la vie ? _

_-Si seulement je pouvais tout emprunter…._

_-Doucement Harold. Se moqua Nathan. Tu ne vas tout de même pas acheter cette bibliothèque? tu n'as même pas les moyens sois raisonnable !_

_Harold soupira. Il observait la pile des dix livres qui __l'intéressaient __vivement et qu'il aurait aimé emporter avec lui pour la semaine. Mais il avait été averti par la bibliothécaire __que 3 livres au maximum__ pouvaient être empruntés par semaine. Dépité, il regarda de nouveau les titres mais cela ne changea en rien son choix._

_-Tu ne veux quand même pas que je décide à ta place ? Ricana son ami._

_Le jeune informaticien lui lança un regard noir._

_-Un peu de silence messieurs ! Ordonna la femme derrière le comptoir._

_Harold soupira de nouveau. Il finit par prendre sur lui et choisir les trois premiers ouvrages de la pile, se promettant qu'il irait chercher les sept restants les semaines suivantes et qu'il fouillerait mieux les lieux pour dénicher des trésors, car il le sentait, cette grande bibliothèque en était remplie et il avait hâte de se remettre à la lecture !_

_-Ah enfin, j'ai cru qu'on allait rester ici jusqu'à minuit !_

_-Nathan. Gronda Harold._

_Il glissa la carte à la femme et les livres. Elle nota tous sur un carnet et lui fit promettre de les ramener avant le délai et en bon état. Harold sourit et quitta les lieux, les livres contre lui, comme s'il tenait quelque chose de précieux._

_-Ca te réjouit à ce point là de lire ? Questionna Nathan._

_-Oui. J'aime lire._

_-Par curiosité ? _

_-Exactement. Les bonnes œuvres méritent d'être lues Nathan._

_-Bon si tu le dis._

_-Tu devrais t'y mettre aussi._

_-Et tu me conseillerais ? _

_-Pourquoi pas._

_-Tu peux toujours essayer mais je n'aime pas lire Harold._

_-Comment peux-tu ne pas aimer ça Nathan ?! S'arrêta Harold, offusqué._

_-Je n'ai jamais été attiré par ça…_

_-Pour un programmeur c'est du joli. _

-_Hum ?_

_-SI tu es un programmeur consciencieux, tu dois te relire donc…_

_-Ce n'est pas le même type de lecture. Se justifia Nathan._

_-Je l'admets mais tu lis quand même._

_-Bon très bien. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_

_-Je ne sais pas mais je vais aller lire._

_-Quelle perte de temps. Fit Nathan._

_-SI tu t'ennuies, peut être que Arthur est disponible ?_

_-C'est ce que je vais vérifier…_

_Alors qu'Harold arrivait à proximité du campus pour accéder aux chambres, Nathan l'appela de loin._

_-Ne te perds pas dans tes histoires. Affirma-t-il avec un sourire._

_Instantanément, Harold __retrouva sa__ bonne humeur._

_-Je tâcherai de faire attention. Répondit-il ironiquement._

*_Présent*_

_-Tu es accro depuis ta naissance. _Rit doucement Reese, en posant sa main sur celle de Finch. _Et même aujourd'hui tu continues. _

_-Parce que je ne sais pas m'arrêter John. _Fit Harold comme un petit gamin prit en faute.

_-Ce n'est pas interdit._ Dit son compagnon. _En revanche, je ne peux jamais t'offrir des livres par crainte que tu les ai déjà lus ! _

_-Hum. Il y a tellement de livres Mr Reese. Et je ne les ai pas tous lus._

_-__Tu pourrais peut être faire une liste de tes prochains livres ?_

_-C'est une idée. _Affirma Finch.

_-Et ici ? _Demanda Reese en désignant les lieux où ils se trouvaient.

_-Eh bien… j'ai sûrement lu plus de la moitié des livres de l'étage. Mais tous ne m'intéressent pas._

_-Y a une sélection précise ? _

_-Souvent l'auteur, l'intrigue ou le sujet de l'histoire. J'apprécie de lire quelque chose de bien ficelé. Tout comme j'apprécie d'apprendre en lisant._

John sourit. Il aimait le voir heureux et apaisé. Et surtout détendu. Il avait fallu des années à l'informaticien pour apprendre à se détendre et à ne plus se soucier des détails de la vie. La preuve, cela faisait 6 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. A eux deux, ils avaient surmontés bien des épreuves, bien plus que n'importe quels couples sur terre. Entre les missions dangereuses, les disputes qui avaient failli mal se terminer, mais qui au contraire avaient été un coup de pouce, les blessures de John et les soucis de santé de Finch. John avait été blessé à plusieurs reprises, sa plus grosse blessure avait été un tibia fracturé, ce qui lui avait valu du repos pendant un certain moment. Finch avait veillé sur lui, au loft, chez eux, et aussi à la bibliothèque où l'agent s'était renfrogné de ne pas pouvoir aider sur le terrain. Lionel et Carter avaient prit la relève pendant son repos, sans discuter. Il se souvenait de la façon dont Finch l'avait calmé plusieurs fois, la façon dont Finch avait prit soin de lui et lui avait donné toute l'attention qu'il fallait alors qu'il était encore timide et réservé.

Quant à Finch, au cours de ses examens de routine annuel, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre qu'il allait devoir subir une opération pour lui permettre de renforcer la structure de sa nuque. Reese se souvenait de l'expression de son partenaire : dès qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle, Finch avait perdu toute sa diction. Puis accusant le choc, il s'était levé et il avait quitté le bureau du praticien, muet comme une tombe. Reese s'était excusé auprès du médecin et l'avait aussitôt suivi. Il l'avait rattrapé dans le couloir vide et il l'avait forcé à lui faire face. John était resté figé face à l'expression de douleur qu'il avait vu dans le regard de son compagnon. Comprenant, il l'avait rapproché de lui et l'avait câliné. Finch s'était agrippé à la chemise de son agent, cachant son visage. Harold avait fini par subir l'opération, avec beaucoup de crainte et de stress. Car il savait que cela impliquait encore un peu de rééducation, certes moins intense. Et surtout le fait qu'il allait devoir porter une minerve pour soulager sa nuque du poids de sa tête. Les premiers jours suivant l'opération, Finch était resté chez eux mais après une semaine, il avait réclamé de retourner à la bibliothèque, voulant changer d'air. Reese ne l'avait pas contredit mais il avait prit ses précautions en prenant la couette épaisse dans la chambre d'ami et deux oreillers au cas où. Et il avait eu raison. Finch avait travaillé un peu pendant une heure mais n'avait pas réussi à tenir plus à cause des douleurs. John avait alors tout préparé et Finch s'était installé dans le canapé douillet, supporté par les deux oreillers sous lui. Finch à cet instant précis, lui avait demandé de rester avec lui. Etonné, John avait tout de même suivi la demande de son compagnon et n'avait pas manqué de l'embrasser en faisant attention à son cou fragile.

-_Nous avons quand même __de sacrés__ souvenirs ici. _Fit John.

-_Oui …. Tu te souviens de notre … baiser ? _

_-La première fois ? _Sourit John, ravit qu'il s'en souvienne.

_-Oui. _Fit Harold, rougissant.

_-J'adore quand tu rougis._

_-Arrête John…_

_-Non c'est une preuve d'amour pour moi. _John lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Finch le regarda, surpris mais heureux.

-_Ce premier baiser était timide et maladroit. _S'amusa John.

-_Je n'avais pas fait exprès … _Marmonna Harold.

-_Me marcher sur le pied … on ne me l'avait jamais fait !_

_-Je n'avais pas fais attention !_

_-Je sais Harold, j'aime juste te taquiner avec ça…_

_-Incorrigible. Mais il y autre chose qui me fait sourire._

_-Ah oui ? Quel souvenir ? _

_-Le jour où tu est revenu de mission… trempé._

_-Oh …_

_-Et couvert de ciment._

_-Tu aurais dû dire à la machine de ne pas nous donner un maçon comme numéro ! C'est risqué !_

_-Je ne choisis pas John et tu le sais parfaitement bien ! Je me souviens que tu avais voulu …_

_-M'approcher de toi pour avoir mon bisou !_

_\- Et j'ai essayé de t'échapper._

_-Mais Bear a décidé à ce moment là de te défendre…_

_-Brave chien. _Souffla Finch, avec un sourire en coin.

_-J'aurai bien aimé te salir, __ne serait ce__ qu'une seule fois !_

_-Cela n'arrivera jamais Mr Reese ! _

-_Oh oh « Mr Reese » !_

_-J'aime te rappeler à l'ordre, c'est plaisant parfois._

_-Oh ! Finch !_

Avec une moue plissée, Harold rajouta :

-_Visiblement toi aussi._

_-Comment ne plus prononcer un nom aussi doux !_

_-Doux ?_

_-Oui tu n'as jamais remarqué ? _

_-Pas spécialement._

_-Pourtant c'est toi qui l'a choisit ?_

_-Oui, mais seulement parce que … c'est le nom d'un oiseau que j'apprécie beaucoup._

_-Harold Finch …. Tu ne trouves pas que ça résonne bien ?_

_-Si mais ce n'est pas volontaire…_

_-Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime beaucoup ce nom. Beaucoup._

_-Depuis quand ? _

_-__Ah ça__ ! __Depuis le jour où tu es venu me chercher !_

_-Mais tu n'étais pas déjà…._

_-Non pas encore Harold. Les sentiments sont venus après, mais j'aimais beaucoup t'appeler comme ça._

_-Tu peux toujours le faire. _Ironisa Finch.

_-Et ne plus dire Harold ? Bien tenté !_

Finch sourit avant de faire une petite remarque.

-_En revanche, je te vois rarement lire John._

_-Hum. Je ne suis pas un grand lecteur._

_-Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il y a des histoires que tu aimerais._

_-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour me donner des conseils ?_

_-Si seulement tu pouvais me dire tes préférences…_

_-Tu ne les connais pas ?_

_-Disons que je pense savoir mais je préfère avoir la réponse ! _Affirma Harold.

Reese sourit à son tour.

-_Je préfère les énigmes. _

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que c'est intéressant et …_

_-Et ? _Encouragea l'informaticien.

_-Ca me rappelle ce que nous faisons._

_-C'est vrai. _Admit-il.

_-Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de lire tu sais. Parce que tout ce que j'ai me suffit._

Finch, touché, rougit doucement.

-_J'aime bien cet endroit. Je pense que je te l'ai déjà dit mais j'aime bien le redire. Tu me l'as fais découvrir. Je me suis sentit à l'aise. Parce que c'est toi qui m'y a emmené la première fois. __Je m'en__ souviens comme si c'était hier._

_-Pourtant cela fait 8 ans John._

_-Oui. Mais ce souvenir est si précieux que je me souviens de tous les détails. _

_-Oh ? _

_-Oui. Les livres éparpillés sur le sol, les tables recouvertes de livres et d'un lustre qui me semblait onéreux. La poussière, et surtout la première cache. Nous n'étions pas ici avant. Pourquoi as-tu changé l'emplacement du bureau Harold ?_

_-Disons que je voulais rendre nos missions plus agréables en ayant une cuisine d'appoint à proximité, tout comme le coin d'eau et aussi parce que cela manquait cruellement de luminosité. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise dans l'ancien bureau._

_-Mais ici c'est beaucoup mieux ? _

_-Oui. Au moins je peux te voir arriver. _

John gloussa. Bear s'agita et réclama une caresse. John s'en occupa mais garda son autre main sur celle de l'informaticien.

-_Tu sais quel est mon plus beau souvenir ? _Fit John.

-_Non ? _

_-Notre premier noël. Ici._

_-Oh. _Fit Finch, se rappelant.

_*Premier Noël à la bibliothèque*_

_Finch gravissait les marches après cette longue après midi passée au bureau, sous une couverture solide pour assurer les besoins d'une mission délicate. Il __devait surveiller__ les agissements d'un technicien __d'un__ bureau d'études qui avait un comportement bien étrange. Durant toute l'après-midi, en plus de faire le travail qu'il lui avait été attribué par le responsable d'affaires, il avait surveillé l'écran de l'autre technicien sur son PC. Il soupira en arrivant en haut des marches, fatigué. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers le bureau central, son état de fatigue disparu._

_John avait délicatement repoussé les écrans sur le bord de la table centrale et avait posé une nappe blanche, des couverts, des verres sur pied, une bouteille de vin et une petite bougie au milieu. Finch fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son compagnon qui l'attendait, avec un large sourire._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ? N'avait pu s'empêcher de demander l'informaticien._

_-Notre réveillon._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui. J'avais besoin de fêter ça entre nous._

_-Vous avez eu raison John, c'est …. Inattendu mais agréable._

_-Comme ça je pourrais vous faire une démonstration de mes talents de __cuisinier.__ Chuchota John._

_-Je crois déjà savoir que vous êtes doué John. Sourit Finch._

_-Elle sera toute différente. Assura John._

_Finch s'était installé après que John lui ai retiré son lourd manteau et son écharpe. Bear était allongé sur son petit matelas, les oreilles dressées. John s'était présenté avec l'entrée. Mais le regard de Finch avait été attiré par la tenue de John : Il avait retiré sa veste mais portait une guirlande rouge autour du cou. A sa ceinture, il avait mit une guirlande bleue. Finch avait réalisé la situation et s'était mis à rire de bon cœur. John avait cherché à le détendre et à rendre la soirée agréable. Et c'est ce __qui s'était__ passé. Chacun avait oublié ses secrets et ils s'étaient ouverts, lâchant quelques petites anecdotes. Le repas avait été très appétissant sans être trop chargé pour les estomacs : en entrée John avait découpé du fois gras et l'avait accompagné avec trois petits toasts et une confiture de figues, en plat principale, il avait servit de la dinde et des haricots verts mélangés à des champignons frais__. En dessert__, il avait sorti la traditionnelle bûche, qu'il avait commandée chez un pâtissier du coin. La bûche étant aux fruits rouges et en mousse, elle avait été dévorée par l'informaticien qui en avait réclamé une nouvelle part ! Vers minuit, John s'était levé et avait sorti un cadeau de nulle part pour l'offrir à son compagnon. Finch étonné avait prudemment prit la petite boîte. John avait tiré sur le nœud avec un air enfantin et cela avait encouragé Finch à déchirer l'emballage. A sa grande surprise, la boîte contenait trois cravates en soie. Finch ne résista pas et ôta le couvercle de la boîte avant de toucher du bout des doigts le tissu précieux. Les couleurs étaient celles qu'il aimait porter. Touché il se leva et embrassa son compagnon ._

_-Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour vous John…_

_-Pas grave, vous êtes MON cadeau Harold._

_Finch l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus d'amour et d'attention. Reese fut heureux de cette démonstration. La suite de la soirée ou plutôt la fin de la nuit s'était déroulée à la bibliothèque où John avait prit soin de préparer un lit confortable pour leur nuit, en rajoutant des oreillers, installant un petit radiateur d'appoint afin qu'ils n'aient pas froid et une couette bien épaisse pour les confiner au chaud toute la nuit. Finch avait été étonné mais après tout il était avec John et ne pouvait pas refuser. Il avait donc enfilé son pyjama et s'était installé sous la couette, se calant directement sur John. __Il s'était__ assoupi en quelques minutes, bercé par le son régulier des battements de cœur de John et par cette main qui lui caressait les cheveux._

_*Présent*_

_-Nous aurons encore d'autres occasions de créer des souvenirs. _Fit John

_-Nous devons en profiter. _Affirma Finch.

_-Tu n'as pas faim ? _

_-Si un peu._

_-Tu sais qu'il est 21h ? _

_-Déjà ?_

_-Eh oui Harold !_

_-Misère je ne pensais pas que nous avions parlé si longtemps ! _

_-Il n'y a pas de mal à ça mais je prends soin de toi ! Je ne voudrais pas te retrouver en inanition !_

_-Ca ira, ce n'est pas encore une faim … importante. _Plaisanta Finch. _Tu cuisines ce soir ? _

_-Avec mon assistant si possible ? _

_-Bear ? Si tu veux._

_-Hum je ne parlais pas de lui._

_-Oh tu veux encore prendre le risque ? _

_-Il faut bien ! _

_-Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes !_

_-Pas grave. Je t'aime._

Pris de court, Finch resta muet quelques secondes avant de répondre à son tour :

-_Je t'aime aussi._

_-Bon allez on y va !_

Finch sourit et éteignit son système avant de se lever. John l'aida à enfiler son manteau et il glissa la laisse à Bear. Il était plus que temps de rentrer et de passer du bon temps en famille…

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
